Nerds Win In Life
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: Hermione's musings during her 40th birthday. Her reflections on missing her prince charming as she recalls her love for fairytales as a little girl. And the most beautiful birthday surprise - ever. Fluffy scenes ahead. ONESHOT.


A/N: Because I love Hermione Granger so much. I was supposed to publish this on September 19, in time for her birthday but I can't wait.

Fluff ahead. Brace yourselves.

* * *

**NERDS WIN IN LIFE**

by: tweety-src-clt9

As a little girl, Hermione Jean Granger adored fairy tales. What excitable child doesn't? Fairytales are no pun intended – magical. Knights slaying dragons. The perfect Prince Charming. Ladies swept off their feet. And of course, true love's kiss. Even as a naïve child, she noticed one common theme in the many tales her mother read – the female lead characters are ALWAYS drop-dead beautiful women. ALWAYS. Cinderella. Snow White. Sleeping Beauty… It is so obvious really, especially for a child prodigy like herself.

Of course, since her father and mother always made her feel like the most special and the most beautiful little girl in the world, she saw herself as the princess in fairytales. Her innocent view of the world crumbled when she first entered primary school.

Her young peers saw her in a way that her parents never did. They only saw Hermione – the girl whose name was too difficult to pronounce. The bushy-haired bucktooth know-it-all who keeps slaying every academic record in school. Really! It's not her fault that she loved reading and learning that much. Besides, it's not her fault either for having a very logical brain that could easily crack mathematical scenarios as easy as ABC. Nor is it her fault that she had a near-perfect memory either. I mean seriously! Her mother, Dr. Emma Granger nee Puckle, was a bona fide MENSA member. And well, psychology has stated that children inherit most of their brains from their mother. So, whoopy doo! Her daughter inherited her awesome brain as well. Funny, her mother had an IQ of 143 but well, she is an astounding 169.

And so, Hermione always knew that was different. She doesn't fit that typical princess profile at all!

Everything changed for our young genius when she received her Hogwarts letter…

She can do magic! She is a witch! Maybe, she could be a fairytale princess after all.

In a way, all her childhood fairytale fantasies became a reality…

For here she is, sitting behind a large oak desk that is situated in a very elegant office. Hermione Jean Granger, who is celebrating her 40th birthday today, just happens to be the first muggleborn and the youngest ever British Minister for Magic – the highest seat of power in the United Kingdom's magical community.

Who would have thought that the bushy-haired bucktooth know-it-all _mudblood _will eventually rule over magical Britain? The irony.

Now, as a heavily oppressed princess who finally got her crown, the fairytale will not be complete without the perfect Prince Charming. I mean, honestly! Every queen needs a king to _manipulate, _er, cohabitate with.

Truth be told, Hermione even as a child, never really cared if her 'Prince Charming' would be good-looking or not. If her prince would turn out to be good looking, then well and good – a bonus if you will. She isn't a superficial and shallow girl after all. But she did have standards! She imagined her prince to be loyal, understanding, brave, respectful, smart, caring, faithful, honorable, loving, and sweet. For her, attitude and personality trumps overlook any single day. She was a realist through and through! Why should she expect a good-looking prince charming if she doesn't fit the stereotypical princess with the perfect blonde hair and all that stuff about a beauty that could launch a thousand ships… _Oh wait, that's Greek Mythology. _

As Hermione sits in her well, throne, she had a goofy smile on her face as she thinks about the most important reason as to why she could proudly claim that it was the nerds who always win in life. And that, nice girls (well, she considers herself one) do not finish last…

Hermione Jean Granger, bushy-haired bucktooth know-it-all _mudblood, _British Minister for Magic, Brightest Witch of the Age, and the ultimate nerd, his wife to the literal 'Knight in Shining Armor' and 'Prince of the Wizarding World' – Harry James Potter…

_Sigh…_

Harry… Really, who could ask for a better 'Prince Charming'? Harry James Potter, her husband, is loyal, understanding, brave, respectful, smart, caring, faithful, honorable, loving, and sweet. Her Harry is the best husband any woman could ever ask for. He was all the things she imagined her life partner should ever be and much more. Okay, so he could get all moody, broody, grouchy, and overprotective, but it's alright because no one is perfect after all. She loved Harry and accepted all his flaws, just like he does for her.

No one else could ever be her 'Prince Charming' but Harry Potter. And she knew just how much of a lucky witch she is! Because aside from the strength of his character and personality, well, let's just say that he is also one of the most gorgeous men she'd ever laid eyes on…

Her Harry with the tantalizing emerald green eyes, eternally sexy and messy raven hair, chiseled jaw, aristocratic nose, and those damned kissable lips of his. _Of course, there's this thing he does with his tongue too… Seriously! _Harry Potter at thirty-nine, with his Quidditch-toned and Auror-trained body, is just bloody sex on legs. _And when I mean sex on legs, it is damn right literal! _Her husband's stamina was so ravenous that on their week-long honeymoon in Ermioni, Greece, they never got out of the hotel room. At all. She never got to use any of the clothes she packed for the trip. The man was, _giggles, _is an insatiable horny beast.

"Stupid ICW. Can't even get smoking hot birthday sex", she muttered as she remembers Harry being called away on a mission to apprehend the leader of a conclave that practiced dark magic. As the most powerful registered magus in the world, Harry Potter usually gets hauled in by the ICW on missions of dire importance. Her beloved husband has been gone for a week because of the _bloody_ ICW and that stupid dark wizard with visions of grandeur! To make matters worse, her three bundles of joy – James Sirius, Harold Remus, and Viola Lily – were all off to Hogwarts, leaving her alone at Potter Manor.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in", she politely answered.

"The Director of the Department of Mysteries is here to meet you, Minister Potter", Trixie her secretary informed her. Trixie was a feisty house-elf who reminded her of herself. In her two years as a minister and five years of lobbying for the improvement of magical creature rights (along with Harry's influence in the Wizengamot because of the Potter Seat), her dreams of equality for all has finally come true.

"Send him in, Trixie. Thank you", she said with a nod. _Time to stop thinking about my sexy husband. Minister Potter has work to do…_

* * *

Hermione sighed as she leaned her back on the armchair. The meeting with the director of the DOM had worn her out. She may have been living her happily ever after ever since she married Harry but well, even happily ever afters couldn't be perfect every single day. Here she was all tired and lonely since her family was far away from her on her 40th birthday. Of course, she could always go to Hogwarts to visit her three children, but she would feel really bad for the intrusion. The Hogwarts staff under Headmistress McGonagall all share a special bond with her, so she knows that they would not mind if she visited. But it was the rest of the students that she will be bothering should she decide to visit.

Some students still treat her and Harry as some sort of living deity for their respective parts in the Second Voldemort War. When she got elected as minister, the fanaticism of the young witches got worse. So, despite how much she misses her children, she steeled her resolve to not visit them. _Maybe I'll visit my parents and just have a nice long bubble bath along with a relaxing massage from Winky…_ She sighed once again.

"That seems like a very deep sigh, Minister Potter", a deep baritone voice huskily whispered in her ear.

"Harry?!", she yelped. She was just thinking about her dear husband when his voice broke the silence in her office.

"Are you surprised sweetheart?", the most gorgeous man with raven hair and emerald green eyes came into view as he shed off the invisibility cloak. Harry Potter knelt by her side with a sexy smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?", she asked. Of course, she is very happy to see him but she just did not expect it. He was supposed to be somewhere in another country, chasing off bad wizards.

"Well, you see, it's the missus fortieth birthday today and this dark wanker I was chasing made me bloody angry to have him bothering my precious time with the wifey. So, I got livid, did some crazy shit that the missus would probably hex me for, told the dark wanker off for interrupting my wifey's birthday sex tradition, and captured him. And then as soon as the ICW hit wizards brought him to a prison cell, I port keyed back to the manor and took a shower. Can't have me looking all dirty and messed up for the missus. So here I am", he explained in an annoyingly adorable voice that he uses to make her laugh and piss her off at the same time.

"Don't call me wifey", she huffed.

"You talk too much", he muttered before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She could feel how much he missed her these past few days. Considering his crazy effort to come back in time just for her birthday, she smiled into the kiss. _Honestly! No sane woman could ever stay mad at a bloke who could kiss like Harry… _

As they broke apart for air, Harry touched his forehead to hers. "Happy birthday, sweetheart", he whispered.

"Thank you", she smiled.

"I miss you so much while I was away", he pouted and she giggled.

"Really?", she challenged playfully.

"Ahuh", he muttered. His lips tracing gentle kisses on her jaw.

"I miss you too, darling", she shivered as she felt his lips tease on that sensitive part of her neck. When she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning as she gave him better access, she could feel the smug smirk on her husband's face.

"I love you very much, 'Mione", he whispered before kissing her soundly once again. Their tongues intertwined; she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. She missed him so much! Harry's hands started to caress her thighs. Since he was kneeling in front of her, he could easily touch her legs by simply pushing up her robe and skirt.

"Harry… what are you doing", she said breathlessly as their lips parted again.

"Making love to my beautiful wife", he playfully wiggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"Later darling. We're at work", she softened the blow by kissing his forehead.

"But I missed you too much", he whined.

"Harry, we're too old to have sex in the office", she chuckled.

"We're not old!", he said grumpily. His eyes looked so sad… She knew he was just acting out but really, the bloke was too good at the 'disappointed and begging look'.

"Oh, fine! It better be a quick one and you cast the warding spells. I don't have an appointment for the next hour", she acquiesced. Really! Who could say no to that pouty face? Besides, she too missed him so much and well, birthday sex has always been a tradition of theirs.

"Yes!", Harry pumped his fist in the air and she shook her head in exasperation. Even nearing his forties, Harry Potter is still a very randy and horny bloke. Granted that she is his one and only lover, and she could still get him so hot and bothered at this age, well, it's such a big boost for her self-confidence. While she's never going to be a classical beauty, just like the heroine in her beloved fairytales, Harry always made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Sure, it was sometimes tiresome to cater to his voracious sexual appetite, but well, since he only wants her, who was she to complain. Besides, her husband remains to be one of the hottest men she's ever seen.

"Carry on lover", she gave him a playful wink which got a salacious leer in return. Harry kissed her once again. His right-hand waving in the air to cast a wandless locking and silencing charm. She returned the passion in his kisses as her hands moved down to caress his chest. When she found the buckle on his belt, she hurriedly unbuckled it, then untucked the button of his trousers.

"Now who's eager", he smirked. His mouth was giving her neck open-mouthed kisses while both of his hands were busy. His right hand was alternately fondling her breasts while his left hand had already pushed her skirt upwards and is getting closer and closer to the apex of her thighs.

"Harry", she moaned his name as she felt his too talented fingers work their magic on her aching center.

"Part your legs wider for me sweetheart", he whispered into her ear and she immediately complied. Her eyes were closed and she could hear him lowering his zipper while his magical hands continue to work her into a frenzy.

"I need you, Harry", she groaned as she felt herself getting more and more aroused under his touch. Just as he was about to lift her from her chair and place her on top of the desk, they heard a knock.

"Shit!", Harry groaned.

"Bummer", she sighed.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll get you off", he reassured her.

"But someone is outside", she argued.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course", she immediately replied.

"Okay. Just act natural and I'll hide under your desk", he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh…", she understood what he was talking about. She could feel him casting notice-me-not charms around the area of her chair. Harry once again hid under the invisibility cloak and his hands roughly pulled her chair closer to the desk. She gasped when he vanished the armrest and spread her legs wide.

"I cast a glamor on your armchair. They could still see the armrest. Just be quiet", she heard him mutter.

"Minister Potter?", the voice outside called out.

"Yes?", she replied in a steady voice.

"The head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation is here to see you", Trixie replied.

"Send him in", she said.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'll go easy on you", she heard Harry say.

"Okay", she said. She could now see a floating hand hike her skirt higher while the other starts to caress the inside of her thighs. She gasped when he vanished her knickers and bit her bottom lip when she first felt his lips on her.

"Minister Potter, so sorry to disturb you", Director Robinson greeted.

"It's alright", she said in a calm voice. She should be proud of her acting skills. No one would ever think that hiding under her desk is her horny husband whose talented mouth and fingers were too busy pleasuring her.

"Please – ", she bit back a moan, "take a seat", she added. She could feel Harry chuckling against her center. The smug bastard silenced himself while I'm forced to act all nonchalant. _I'll get you for this Harry Potter! _

"Thank you, Minister", the man replied as he took the seat across from her.

"What can I do for you?", she managed to say out loud.

"Well, you see Madam our negotiations with the Italian Ministry for the trade agreements on potion's ingredients from Genoa have been encountering supply problems. Local shop owners and potioneers have submitted formal complaints to my office that price levels from Italian imports have unexpectedly increased without any form of communication. They complain that certain potions ingredients have now gone too expensive that they are forced to increase prices for over-the-counter potions as well. We are worried that this inflationary problem to the local potion supply chain will cause a fall in consumption which is bad for the economy. Also, parents who are sending their students to Hogwarts will incur higher expenses for their potions class. Furthermore, operating expenses at St. Mungo's for medicinal potions will surely increase, therefore – "

"Wow!", Hermione's growl interrupted the man's speech on the economics of the potion supply chain.

"Minister are you alright?", the man asked.

"Wow that is a great problem indeed", Hermione said. Her face flushed as Harry continued his pleasurable assault on her aroused center.

"Yes, that's true. Well as I said, it will also affect St. Mungo's. So, what I'm saying is, we need to revisit our trade agreements with Italy since they are violating the terms. Britain has been very lenient with them as we supply wand woods and broomstick supplies all over Europe at cost, but it's only Italy that is violating the – "

"Harder", she groaned and the man gave her a confused look. "Harder terms should be enforced to Italy for violating the trade agreement", she added. She could feel Harry shaking with laughter as his left hand held her right leg to keep them spread open.

"That is very true, Minister – "

"Director Robinson, Minister Potter has scheduled floo call with Bulgarian Minister. Please schedule another time to talk", Trixie said in a firm voice by the open door.

"Ah yes. I'll schedule another meeting and hopefully have a ready draft on the new terms for the trade agreements, Minister Potter", the man nodded politely.

"Thanks, Director Robinson", Hermione managed to say before the man left.

Trixie closed the door and gave her a pointed look. "Minister Hermione be controlling evil husband against his crazy schemes", the elf admonished and Hermione blushed.

"Excuse me?", she said breathlessly. She could feel Harry playfully biting the inside of her thighs as his fingers never ceased their sensational touches.

"Minister Hermione! Must have better control of husband's desire for fun times. I be telling anyone to not disturb you", the elf said before popping away. Her face was so red from all the blushing. Harry fully lowered the invisibility cloak and she could see him shaking with laughter. His emerald green eyes had tears due to his mischief.

"I can't believe you're just laughing there", she smacked his shoulders which made him laugh even harder.

"I'm so sorry baby, but it is really funny", he laughed.

"Because of that, I'm getting a REALLY bad headache tonight", she smirked. His horrified look almost made her laugh. _Seriously! Bad headaches mean no sexy time for Harry Potter. He makes it so easy…_

"No! Sweetie, you wouldn't", he begged.

"I'm feeling kind of dizzy right now. I think I'm getting a migraine", she acted out by massaging her forehead.

"Baby, you're not serious", he whined.

"You make it too easy, Harry", she laughed.

"Just because you control the sex in this relationship, doesn't mean you can joke about fake headaches", he pouted like a child.

"Seriously! It's like you only married me for the sex", she rolled her eyes.

"Well not really. I married you for your brain. Needed that genius to spread to the Potter line after all. I guess the sex is just added value", he said with a shrug.

"Now I am serious about that headache", she huffed.

"Just kidding, baby! You know how much I love you right?", he had a big grin on his face and she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"You should thank your lucky stars that I'm crazy about you", she snorted.

"Ah well, whatever it is, I am sure that I'm even crazier about you" he smirked.

"Please. I've fancied you since our fourth year", she insisted.

"What if I can prove to you that I love you more than you love me?", he challenged.

"That doesn't make sense since love is equal. But alright, I'll indulge you", she sighed. Seeing the look on his face, she knew he would not back down from this.

"Oh, you'll see later", he said knowingly.

"Let's say you win this challenge, what do you want as a prize?", she decided to play along since she was confident that she's winning this.

"Hmmm… let's see. Alright! If I can prove to you that my feelings for you ran deeper and far longer than yours have been, I want you to agree that next year, you will take three full weeks off. Two weeks so that you can spend all of your time just with me and the kids. And then, one week for just the two of us. Seriously, sweetheart, you work too much. The kids and I need more quality time with you. Oh, and body massages every Saturday night for one whole year" he bargained.

"Fine", she agreed.

"What would you want if you win?"

"No Wronski Feints during any Quidditch game you play for an entire year", she really can't think of anything else. She was very happy and content with her happily ever after with Harry and their three adorably crazy children.

"Deal. Baby, you drive a hard bargain. Good thing I am so winning this one", he said arrogantly.

"Bring it on Potter", she huffed.

"You're going down Potter", he retorted and they laughed. Laughter and playful banter are an integral part of their relationship.

"Darling you should get up. Your old muscles must be tired from kneeling too long", she teased.

"Who are you calling old? Besides, it wasn't me who had to think of botched up sentences to cover up for her moaning", he smugly replied before standing up.

"Harry you're still too horny for a man nearing his forties", she playfully glared at him.

"Sure, blame the bloke. It's not like I hear the wife complain", he raised an eyebrow.

"True", she giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"Well Minister Potter if you could clear your schedule for the rest of the day, would you mind spending the rest of your birthday with your husband who battled another dark wanker just to get home in time just for you?", he was guilt-tripping her.

"Since you look so adorable when you beg, I'll just have to pull some strings", she winked at him and he happily blew her a kiss. What she loved most about being married to Harry – he was her best friend, lover, confidant, and biggest supporter rolled in one. She never had to worry about lowering her inhibitions around him because he accepts her wholeheartedly.

"Always knew you couldn't resist my charms. It pays to look this good", he had a smug look on his face.

"Please. You don't look THAT good", she protested and he gave her an adorable pout.

"You are so mean to me, Minister Potter", he whined.

"Darling, you don't look THAT good because well, you know that to me, you're the most gorgeous man on the entire planet. There. Ego settled", she playfully patted his cheek.

"Fine. Ego satisfied", he grumpily muttered. She knew he was faking it since he loved making her laugh.

"Trixie", she called out and the elf popped in.

"What can Trixie do for Minister?"

"Please clear my schedule dear. I have to take the rest of the day off. I'll be back to – "

"She'll be back Monday next week", Harry interrupted giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"I'll be back Monday next week", she continued and Harry grinned.

"Noted, Minister. Enjoy the birthday with the husband", the elf had a knowing smile before popping away.

"Let's go home darling", she kissed Harry on the cheek then proceeded to gather her briefcase and handbag.

"Yes, let's. You have to rest for a bit and change. I booked a little surprise for you", he winked.

* * *

After they returned home to Potter Manor and had a change of clothes, Hermione was shocked when Harry told her to prepare a travel bag. Since she knew that he had a few tricks up his sleeve, she relented. He always loved surprising her during birthdays and special holidays. Sometimes they were crazy extravagant. Like when he bought her first edition copies of all six works of Jane Austen. Other times, they were sweet and simple – he cooked dinner for her and the kids during her thirty-second birthday which ended with a full body massage before going to bed. When she first agreed to go on one date with Harry, she expected him to be the clueless teenager who stammered a Yule Ball invite to Cho Chang. But boy did Harry surprise her! The bloke had too many romantic ideas in his head. Marriage to Harry is one crazy and romantic adventure.

"Sweetheart, you ready to go?", Harry asked.

"Yes, darling."

"Great!", he extended a hand which she quickly accepted. He led her outside the manor towards the parking area. It looks like he had a mini-vacation planned in an unknown muggle location. She was very excited now. Her precious husband is planning to go all out for her fortieth birthday celebration.

When Harry stopped the Maserati Levante in front of the main entrance of The Beaumont Hotel, she looked at him with her mouth gaping in the perfect shape of an O. He only chuckled.

"I told you I booked a little surprise", he winked.

"You keep me on my toes with your sudden romantic gestures darling", she smiled. Her eyes blazing with love for the one man who's been by her side since she was eleven. He was about to retort when the valets opened each side of the door.

After they were checked in to their suite, she can no longer control her curiosity.

"Darling, will you please with cherries on top, tell me what your plans are for the evening?", she said in a sultry voice as her fingers glide up and down his chest. She hid a smirk when she saw him gulp. To her disappointment, he pulled away.

"Nice try, Mrs. Potter. But you're not seducing me into revealing your surprise", he chuckled.

"Do I get a clue at least?", she pouted.

"Alright. Sit on the bed and I'll go get it", he relented. He returned with two boxes. One was a velvet box that most likely contained jewelry. The other was a much larger one which she hopes will contain a book.

"Baby, the velvet box is a clue for the final surprise. The larger one is your birthday present", he handed her the velvet box first. Inside it was a simple platinum chain with a beautiful pendant. The pendant was an elegant platinum swirl that held a large ruby in the middle.

"It's beautiful", she gasped.

"I read somewhere that rubies are for the fortieth anniversary celebrations. So, I had this made for you to wear for tonight", he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Now this one, I had this idea when we got engaged. I hope you love it", he handed her the large box. Once again, she was right. It was a book. A book she's never seen before.

"The Four-Eyed Prince and the Bookworm Princess. Words by Harry James Potter. Illustrations by Dean Thomas", she now had tears in her eyes.

"I know how much you love fairytales and books so, I made you one", he gave her a bashful smile.

"Harry! This is the best gift you have given me or anyone else for that matter", she wiped the tears in her eyes.

"Really?", his emerald green eyes were shining with love.

"Thank you so much. I love it, darling. This will be my most favorite fairytale yet", she said before kissing him lightly to express her gratitude.

"Go on then. Read it out loud", Harry said in an excited voice.

She opened the book and there was a dedication.

"To my Bookworm Princess, I hope I make your life a living fairytale every day. Love, Harry", she whispered.

"You have to tell me where you're pooling ideas for your romantic moves", she was teary-eyed again.

"It's a gift", he said with a smirk and she snorted.

"Really miles away from the young Harry I once knew", she chuckled.

"Oi!"

She flipped another page. This time, there was a cute cartoon illustration of a young Harry sitting in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express. Standing in front of him was a young Hermione with the signature bushy hair. It was adorable.

"Once upon a time – "

"You know the extent of my writing skills so, I hope you still enjoy it", he said with a sheepish grin.

"Harry, just for the effort of making all this, I love it already", she squeezed his hand.

"Sorry if it's too – "

"Quiet down and let me read in peace. I love your gift. End of story. No apologies", she said with mocked stern.

"Yes, ma'am."

_Once upon a time, there lived a clueless green-eyed boy who was treated like a house-elf by his relatives. The boy's name was Harry Potter. His life changed when at eleven, he learned about magic. He was a wizard!_

_Harry, who was never shown any amount of kindness, grew up to be insecure of himself. He felt that he did not deserve friendship and love. _

_The clueless green-eyed boy did not even know that he is destined to be the Knight in Shining Armor of the British Magical Community. He is not aware that he had a large fortune – just like any other prince. _

_Prince Harry was sitting nervously on a train when his princess entered…_

"_Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one", a bushy-haired little girl with eyes like molten chocolate looked around. Upon seeing the lost look on the young prince, the curly-haired princess pointed her wand and showed him an act of kindness. She fixed his glasses for him._

_The kind princess is called Hermione Granger. The best friend the young prince could ever have. She had a beauty that shines from within. Her generous heart and brilliant mind had no equal in a kingdom filled with prejudice, corruption, and evil. _

_Despite a rocky start, their friendship grew in the many adventures they shared…_

_A three-headed dog._

_A mountain troll._

"Harry this book is brilliant. And the pictures look so cute", she remarked.

"Dean is a great artist. He's always been talented at drawing", Harry stared at the picture of a fallen troll with three children standing by.

_Princess Hermione helped Prince Harry in whatever way she can…_

_From doing homework._

_To solving puzzles._

_Learning new spells._

_Doing research._

_Breaking the rules._

_And most importantly, saving his life. _

"Harry…", she sniffed. Each picture and each line are just too perfect for words.

"Go on, baby. There's more", he encouraged as he kissed her on the cheek.

_Everything would seem perfect if only Prince Harry had no enemies. _

_You see, when he was just a baby, a Dark Wizard wanted to kill him._

_Prince Harry was destined to defeat the Dark Wizard that is why his parents were killed. The king and queen died to protect him._

_Years later, when Prince Harry entered the Magical Kingdom of Hogwarts, his enemy, the Dark Wizard, waits for the right time to attack him every year. Because of this, Prince Harry nearly lost his Princess Hermione many times. For she was the bravest princess in the kingdom and never agreed to leave his side. _

_She suffered for him…_

_From her petrification due to the basilisk._

_And from a dark curse cast by one of the Dark Wizard's minions during a battle, she accompanied the clueless four-eyed prince in. _

_Those two sad memories affected Prince Harry deeply. Because despite his cluelessness in matters of the heart, he loved Princess Hermione with every fiber of his being. Because for him, the beautiful bookworm is the light of his life._

"Now you're making me ugly cry", she poked him on the chest. He just wrapped his arms around her.

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?"

"It's so sweet", she sniffed.

"I'll never understand women", he was shaking his head in exasperation.

"Just hold me", she wiped a tear. Her eyes were glued to a picture of a young Harry sitting by her petrified form in the hospital wing.

"Always", he replied with emotion.

_Since Prince Harry was so devastated at the near-death of his princess, he discovered an ancient family spell one summer. _

_A spell that would protect his innermost thoughts, feelings, and desires._

_A spell that would hide the truth of his love for his princess._

_That way, no one will ever take her away from him._

_Because if Princess Hermione dies, she will be taking his heart to her grave. _

"Harry, what does this mean?", she asked with confusion. The picture showed a teenage Harry reading a book called the Potter Grimoire. He had tears in his eyes as he was practicing a spell. There was a picture of her on his nightstand.

"Voldemort could read my thoughts, Hermione. At the Department of Mysteries when he possessed me, he could see how much I felt for my friends. You above everyone else. I got desperate. By some miracle, the Potter Grimoire appeared at the Dursleys the summer before their sixth year. I found a war ward. Charlus Potter used it to protect his beloved. It's a spell that completely hides one's feelings of love. Only when the caster wins his war shall the spell break. I used it that summer to protect you", he admitted with shame.

"What?", she was gobsmacked. He never mentioned this to her at all.

"It's true, sweetheart. I'm not lying", his voice was pleading.

"I know. But why didn't you tell me? After all this time…"

"I was afraid you would hate me for it", his gaze lowered because of guilt. She lifted his chin.

"I could never hate you, Harry. How could I when all you did was to protect me", she sighed before gently kissing him. She needed to reassure him of her forgiveness and love.

"So, you don't hate me?", he asked, in the same way, an eleven-year-old Harry, who lacked any sort of affection and validation would.

"Harry, I love you", she replied.

"Thank you for loving me, Hermione", his eyes were holding back the tears.

"Well how could I not love my Clueless Four-eyed Prince Charming?", she joked and he chuckled.

"You have any questions? About the spell?", he asked. He knew about her curiosity to learn new things.

"I'll look it up in the grimoire later. I have to ask though. Is the war ward the reason why you went after Ginny?", she asked.

"Yes. As soon as Voldemort died, I had this massive headache. And then the memory of me casting the ward that summer was in my head. That's when I finally understood the monster in my chest every time I saw Ginny with Dean. The magic of the ward compelled me to feel like that. When Voldemort died, it's like the veil in my eyes, mind, and heart was lifted. Then all I could see was you", he explained with a faraway look in his eyes. She could tell he was reminiscing the past.

"Darling?"

"Hmmm?"

"You win. The way you love me is overwhelming. You win a year's worth of massages along with the holidays as agreed", she grinned.

"I so knew I would win", he smirked triumphantly so she smacked him on the chest.

"You know something… the way Ron and Ginny acted after the war makes sense now. It's like Ron gave up on me and Ginny on you. Then you started chasing me around like some lovesick puppy which I thought was so weird at first. I even thought someone gave you a love potion keyed to me as some sick prank or something", she was laughing now.

"I showed Ginny a pensieve memory of me casting the ward. She cried happy tears because she can't imagine how much love I had for you. She happily let me go and wished me luck. Ron was harder to convince but he came around. I guess he reluctantly agreed when I tried to challenge him for a duel with the victor winning your hand", he said.

"Yeah, you could make that two years. I mean I fancied the pants off you since our fourth year but the way you love me is just WOW!"

"You could charm the pants off me now", he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Let there be no doubt that you Harry Potter are crazy about me", she giggled.

"Of course, I am! I may be all noble and all, but why else would I tackle a bloody troll on the back at eleven if I weren't", he huffed.

"Really?", she challenged. She always thought he found her eleven-year-old self an annoying bossy know-it-all.

"Well, there's just something about you. Annoying bossy cuteness that is so irresistible. My clueless eleven-year-old heart stood no chance. Besides, your eyes are like chocolates and I love chocolates. Total turn on", he winked.

"You know I have to top this surprise of yours for your next birthday", she mused.

"Keep trying baby. You won't stand a chance. I have a truckload of romantic ideas", he said with arrogance.

"Hmmph! Just you wait!"

_After suffering at the Dark Wizard's hand for the last seven years since his re-entry into the Kingdom of Hogwarts, the final battle happened. With lots of luck, the support of many good people, and the encouragement from Princess Hermione, he won. _

_Prince Harry defeated the Dark Wizard. He was now free to live his life. _

_Upon the Dark Wizard's death, the concealment spell was broken. _

"Harry if you cast the spell at the Dursleys, how come you didn't get another underage magic notice?", she wanted to clarify things.

"The spell needs no wand movement, Hermione. Just hold your wand to your heart, say the name of the person you love, cut your palm and use the blood to mark a cross on your chest, and think about your intention to protect the person", he informed her.

"Oh. That makes sense", she said.

_Prince Harry now remembered the depth of his love for his princess._

_A love that went beyond friendship, desire, and passion. _

_It was a kind of love that defined his very existence. _

_His love for her kept him going._

_His love for her made him win the war._

_Because through her support and faith in him, he too believed. _

_Now that he was free to show her his love,_

_There is no way he would ever let Princess Hermione go._

_And so, with the darkness in his life finally gone, Prince Harry was determined to chase his princess all around the kingdom so he could win her heart._

_The fates must have taken pity on him when one day, Princess Hermione agreed to go on one date with him. And the rest they say was history. _

_The Four-eyed Prince and his Bookworm Princess lived happily ever after. _

"You are so getting lucky tonight Harry James", she swooned.

"Just tonight? What about now?", he leered.

"Hmmm… okay", she grinned. He wandlessly levitated her gifts to a table before he pounced on her.

Later that night, after he took her to watch _The Fiddler on the Roof_ knowing of her love for shows at the West End, she was looking at a peacefully sleeping Harry who is tired from getting lucky again.

Hermione thanked her lucky stars for this wonderful man who loved her so much. The man who created the best fairytale ever.

"I love you Prince Harry", she whispered into his ear. His arms drew her closer to him and she closed her eyes to sleep. Her last thought before getting lost in the land of dreams, _nerds win in life..._

**THE END**


End file.
